


Christmas with the Peverell children

by SassyHimeSama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe Jump, Crack Pairings, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Master of Death Teddy Lupin, No beta we die like men here, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama
Summary: Harry and Teddy decide to jump through the veil of death to test if it actually kills you, Spoiler alert, It doesn't when you are the master of death. Hello, Alternate Universe. Let's go hang out with the Potters!





	Christmas with the Peverell children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlyCeeCeeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/gifts).

> hello, this is my 'No beta we die like men' series. So far it's just written for a contest for my Writing group but I have been thinking about continuing this. 
> 
> Also sorry about not updating my other stories. I have writer's block on some of them so please forgive meh.

Harry huffed as he and Teddy dodged another spell coming their way. Due to Harry being Master of Death, he had stopped aging completely after his 18th birthday. Once Teddy had turned 18 Harry had explained his plan to the blue-haired boy. Harry had explained how he wanted to jump through the veil of death. This had set off Alarm bells in Teddy and he didn't hesitate to demand why. This led to Harry explaining how he had lost everyone in his life that he had loved. Remus, Sirius, James and Lily, Hell he even missed Snape. Then proceed to explain his theory of the Portal of Death and how it was possible that it wasn't a death portal but a portal to a happier reality for the one walking though.

While Teddy was sad that Harry was willing to risk his life to test this theory, Teddy also knew that the wizarding world didn't deserve him or Harry. Deciding within seconds he had told Harry that he wanted to go too. With Teddy's grandmother gone, Harry didn't hesitate to agree. So here they were, on the morning on Christmas eve, dodging the Unspeakables spells as they made their way to the veil of death. Once they made it to the room Teddy and Harry didn't hesitate to join hands and jump in together.

In the veil, Harry looked around pulling Teddy close to him. Seeing that Teddy was still breathing and alive calmed him down slightly. "Master you foolish adorable child."

Harry turned and saw a cloaked figure. "So I was wrong then?" Harry asked weakly.

"No you were right, I am just holding you two back for a couple of moments. The place you are being sent will be more like the past Your parents and their friends will be younger versions on them. They will be just getting out of Hogwarts and in their last year. You and your Godson will need Identifications." Death touched both of their foreheads "Go to the goblins and they will declare you both of Peverell blood. Tell them that your godson is your brother and that both of your parents are dead. If they ask I directed you there. That will compel them to listen and get the job done. Understand smaller child?" the Godly figure asked looking, or what Harry assumed was looking, at Teddy.

"Yes," Teddy muttered out opening his eyes as he clung to Harry.

"To make this more believable..." Death muttered before waving their hand Teddy de-aged a bit and so did Harry. "Please be careful. You are my chosen, that will never change... but I am not sure what will happen in this world. This is not the past you know." They said before allowing them to continue on their trip.

Once landing Harry opened his eyes and looked around. It seems like they were in a bed. Looking around even more confused he knew they were in Saint Mungos. Reaching over he touched the wards to notify the Healers. Within moments two healers hurried in. "Oh, Merlin above! We were so worried you wouldn't make it!" The healer said as she checked over Harry.

"Where's teddy?" The nurses looked at him confused "My little brother...where's teddy?" Harry said remembering what Death told them.

"Oh! He woke up a little bit ago, He went to the bathroom just a second ago." The nurse said with a soft smile. It wasn't even a moment later when Harry relaxed seeing Teddy walk into the room. "I don't see any more reason to keep you two here. You two are in top shape from what I can tell." the healer said.

"Thank you I'll just sign us both out," Harry said as he got out of the bed and led Teddy to the front desk. Looking around he noticed that the Hospital was decorated in Holiday decorations. Harry sighed as he signed them both out and he held Teddy's hand as they walked along. "To the bank first and then we will figure out where to go from there."

"Well we know we are Peverell's, We Also need to get new clothes. We are lucky that we have Wands" Teddy muttered as he fiddled with his wand.

Harry looked down to his own and he sighed "Yeah, But we should probably get new ones...just in case." Teddy nodded understanding Harry's worries. they made heir way into Gringotts and walked over to a teller.

The Goblin looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Purpose of visit?"

"I would like to get into any vaults I have but I don't have a key," Harry said calmly.

"Name?" The goblin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Peverell." Harry Supplied.

The goblin sighed and motioned for them to follow. Harry and Teddy followed the goblin to a grand looking room in the back. The goblin knocked three times before opening the door. "My King, Two boys are claiming to be of the Peverell line." The goblin said.

"Let them in and we shall see about that," The Goblin King said with a sneer.

The Goblin pushed Harry and Teddy into the room and left. Harry led Teddy over to the chairs before he bowed his head "Hello King Ragnok, Death Sends their wishes."

The King tensed at this. "three drops of blood on these, One for each of you" The Goblin king growled out offering the papers to Harry. Harry offered it to Teddy and they both did as they were told.

> _Harry Amara Peverell_
> 
> _Vaults: God Vault 0001, Peverell Vaults 0028,0070_
> 
> _Theodore _ _Ignotus Peverell_
> 
> _Vaults: God Vault 0001, Peverell Vaults _ _0028,0071_

Ragnok paled as he looked at the slips of paper. "I am sorry about my Rude reactions, What is your business today in Gringotts?" The King of goblins asked wearily.

"My brother and I need to get into the vaults to get Money for clothes shopping, Getting new Wands not to mention we need a deep Inheritance test," Harry said as he looked at the goblin. "Our parents are dead and Death said you could help us with everything."

The goblin inhaled slightly before relaxing "This we can do at Gringotts. We have a Wand crafter here that will be able to settle you both with wands that will be bound to you, We can do the inheritance tests here in the office, while we get everything set up you can proceed to Diagon Alley to gather your clothes and other things you may need. "

Teddy looked at Harry waiting for the male's answer. "That's fine, Shall we get the inheritance done first so you have the maximum time to get everything settled?"

Ragnok nodded his head before pulling out two papers and offered it to the two boys. "Bleed on them until it stops"

Harry took it and cut his hand open on the meaty part of his hand. Bleeding on the paper he looked it over as the words appeared.

** _Inheritance test for _ ** _Harry Amara Peverell_

** _Name_ **

_Harry Amara Peverell_

** _Parents_ **

_Amara Arius Peverell (Deceased)_

_Dabria Ernaline Peverell (Deceased)_

** _Family (Alive)_ **

_Theodore _ _Ignotus Peverell_

_The Potters (Distant Relation)_

** _Godparents_ **

_Fleamont Henry Potter (Godfather)_

_Freyja Loralai Peverell (God Mother) (Deceased)_

** _Family Inheritance(s)_ **

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

_Master of Death (Death)_

** _Vaults_ **

_Peverell Trust Vault - topped at 15,000 G every month_

_Peverell family vault- 15,453,123,481,234,564 Galleons 125,123 sickles 1,515 knuts_

_Death Vault - One Cloak, One Wand, One Jewel, two familiars_

** _Properties_ **

_Peverell Castle – Scotland_

_Peverell Manor – Greece_

_Grimms Forest - Italy_

_Dragon Reserve - Romania_

_Mythical creature rehabilitation - Japan_

** _Creatures_ **

_Thestral Herd - Hogwarts grounds_

_Basilisk - Chamber of Secrets_

_Pheonix - Hogwarts grounds_

** _Creature Inheritance_ **

_Barghest_ _ \- Submissive_

** _Mate_ **

_Remus Lupin_

** _Blocks_ **

_none_

** _Injuries_ **

_none_

** _Potions and Spells_ **

_none_

** _Black Magic_ **

_none_

** _Contract(s)_ **

_none_

Once Harry's was done he healed his cut and he looked it over. "Creature Inheritance? What does that mean? And what do you mean I have a mate and its" Harry made a distressed noise.

Teddy looked over his shoulder to see if he could help but he noticed who Harry's mate was "Oh." He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that. But then again He honestly felt that Harry would be good for the man he knew as Remus Lupin. Besides Death had said this was an alternate universe. "It's fine. I'm sure you two will be great together." Teddy said with a smile.

"But Teddy-" Harry started but was cut off by Teddy.

"It's_ fine_, This isn't **home**, This is a new start," Teddy explained.

Harry understood that but it was still _Remus._ This was Teddy's father. Before Harry could argue more the Goblin King cleared his throat "Do you wish to claim the Peverell Lordship?"

"I can do that?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes your Master of Death and the Lordship only goes to those with that title," Ragnok said looking at Harry.

"Umm... let me think about it" Harry said looking at the goblin king who nodded.

Teddy cut his palm on the fleshy part letting the blood hit the parchment.

** _Inheritance test for _ ** _Theodore _ _Ignotus Peverell_

** _Name_ **

_Theodore _ _Ignotus Peverell_

** _Parents_ **

_Amara Arius Peverell_ (Deceased)

_Dabria Ernaline Peverell_ (Deceased)

** _Family (Alive)_ **

_Harry Amara Peverell_

_The Potters (Distant Relation)_

** _Godparents_ **

_Euphemia Potter née Rosier (Godmother)_

_Menahem Kalayavan_ _Peverell (Godfather) (Deceased)_

** _Family Inheritance(s)_ **

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

_Master of Death (Death)_

** _Vaults_ **

_Peverell Trust Vault - topped at 15,000 G every month_

_Peverell family vault- 15,453,123,481,234,564 Galleons 125,123 sickles 1,515 knuts_

_Death Vault - One Cloak, One Wand, One Jewel, two familiars_

** _Properties_ **

_Peverell Castle – Scotland_

_Peverell Manor – Greece_

_Grimms Forest - Italy_

_Dragon Reserve - Romania_

_Mythical creature rehabilitation - Japan_

** _Creatures_ **

_Thestral Herd - Hogwarts grounds_

_Basilisk - Chamber of Secrets_

_Pheonix - Hogwarts grounds_

** _Creature Inheritance_ **

_Blue Tiger - Submissive_

** _Mate_ **

_Sirius Orion Black_

** _Blocks_ **

_none_

** _Injuries_ **

_none_

** _Potions and Spells_ **

_none_

** _Black Magic_ **

_none_

** _Contract(s)_ **

_none_

Teddy looked at his and couldn't help but snort a little. Harry, who grew curious, looked over Teddy's shoulder and he smirked "Well, If you forgive me for being with Remus then the least I can do is forgive you for being with Sirius." Harry teased. Teddy rolled his eyes and he looked at Harry "Wands and then clothes?"

"I would suggest going down to Death's Vault. Those two familiars might be yours. We also have pouches that can connect to your vaults if you wish. I'll be contacting the Potters to see if they would be willing to take you both in until you two have been able to settle after your parents passing. They are after all your distant relatives." Ragnok suggested. Harry and Teddy nodded their heads But Ragnok was speaking again. "You both can claim the lordship, Are you wanting to make it a paired lordship?" Ragnok asked looking at them

Harry thought for a moment and looked at Teddy before speaking "Yes please for the rings, Could we also have two of those pouches? One for each of us?" Ragnok nodded and put in the filing for the Peverell Lordship ring and for a copy to be made. He then also grabbed two pouches and linked them up to the Peverell's trust vaults.

"Harry! you didn't hav-" Teddy started to protest but Harry cut him off.

"Yes I did Teddy, Your my **_Brother, _**Only the best for my family," Harry said with a stare that Teddy instantly understood as Harry took the offered pouches and gave one to Teddy "Don't lose it."

"Alright fine," Teddy grumbled playfully. Once the two rings arrived Ragnok offered it to them both. Harry didn't hesitate and put it on. Teddy did hesitate a little before sliding the ring onto his finger. It took a moment but both rings and Family magic seem to accept them both.

Harry and Teddy both stood up before Ragnok called in a goblin to help them to the vaults and to the wand builder they had in Gringotts lower levels. Harry and Teddy managed to keep their stomachs going all the way down to deaths vault. They had decided that they would get the Potters something for Christmas. Since where they landed Christmas was a couple of hours away instead of today they had exactly 5 hours. As they got off the cart they made their way to the vault. "You must bleed on the vault." The cart goblin said as he looked at both of them.

Harry nodded his head and he could tell Teddy was hesitant. Cutting the meaty part of his hand on a sharp point on the gate he let himself bleed and the Glow around the Godly gate shifted from it's normal green hue to a light blue. "Teddy your turn."

Teddy bit his lip but mimicked his Godfather's, now elder brother's, movements and let himself bleed on the gate. The blueish hue turned white before the gate opened. "O-okay..."

Harry smiled softly and took Teddy's hand and healed both of their hands. "Come on now Ted, Don't let your Hufflepuff show," Harry said with a smile as he led Teddy in. Once they were in there they avoided the cloak, wand, and stone and went over to they could now tell to be Familiar chests. They looked at each other before they both nodded and they each touched a chest. Harry's Chest opened first revealing a Pheonix Chick. Harry hesitantly picked up the chick and was instantly surrounded by a white light. Once the light died down he heard a voice.

_"Are you mine?"_

Harry looked around and blinked "Is...Is that you?"

_"The baby Phoenix yes."_

"Yes, I'm yours," Harry admitted softly. The Pheonix chimed happily and snuggled into Harry's thumb.

Teddy's chest opened up to reveal a small kit. Teddy tilted his head confused before he picked up the small Kitsune. Once the kitsune was in his arms the white light happened again but the kitsune didn't attempt to speak it just cuddled more into Teddy's arms. "Alright, lets head to the wandmaker then," Harry said as he led Teddy out of the vault as he placed the small phoenix chick on his head where the Phoenix started to attempt to make Harry's hair his nest. Noticing what the Phoenix chick was doing made Teddy giggle softly as he kept up with Harry. Once they got into the cart Harry took the phoenix off his head and held onto the fragile creature as the cart went up to the wandmaker's level.

Arriving at the level Harry got out and placed the Phoenix chick back into his hair. He then offered his hand so Teddy had help getting out of the cart. Once they were both out of the cart they made their way over to the wandmaker. "Ahh, I was wondering when the Peverell brothers would be stopping by. Eldest first, Let you magic wander and gather your woods and cores." Harry focused on his magic and allowed that to happen. Three kinds of wood flew to the counter and then three cores. "Okay now focus your magic on what you brought to the table and find the perfect matches." Harry focused and a piece of wood and a core was pulled closer to him. "Perfect." The male put the others back where they came from and he examined the core and wood. "Ebony wands have an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider. The ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose. Then we have Basilisk venom is powerful, sensitive to parseltongue and warns its owner with a low hissing noise. Overall this wand will be powerful and perfect for you Lord Peverell." The wandmaker focused his magic letting it create the wand. Once it was done he placed it into a potion and let it sit in there. "Your turn younger Lord Peverell."

Teddy gulped and Harry smiled "Come on Teddy it isn't that hard."

Teddy rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Focusing his magic he pulled out three types of wood and three types of cores. "Now focus your magic on them Little lord" Teddy did as he was told and one of the woods came closer along with a core. "Ahh, let's see... Pine wands always choose an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively and, unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands can detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives. The pine wand is one of those that are most sensitive to non-verbal magic. I've never worked with kitsune hair but I know that it's powerful. I don't supply it in my shop because only powerful wizards normally have it in their wands. Kitsune Hair learns the most flexible magic, Difficult to be chosen, difficult to obtain. You'll mostly find this core in Japan." The wandmaker once again focused his magic to create the wand before placing it into the potion. Pulling Harry's wand out he looked over the wand before nodding. "Bleed on it, Lord Peverell." He said giving it to harry.

Harry bit his lip and cut himself before grabbing the wand. He felt the magic in him sing and swirl around quickly. "Good good!" The wandmaker said happily. "Now your turn young lord," The Wandmaker said offering Teddy his wand. Teddy hesitated but cut his palm and gripped at the wand. Just like Harry, a flash of white light appeared and Teddy gave out a pleased sigh. "Alright off you go," The wandmaker said ushering the two out. Harry smiled as he took Teddy's hand and he led them back to the carts.

Once they got back to the top the goblin looked at them. " King Ragnok wishes to explain your...position... to Lord Potter. Is this acceptable?" Harry nodded his head causing the goblin to speak again. "you may wish to return in two hours then."

"Thank you for your help today master Goblin. May your gold be forever flowing and Death slay your enemies."Harry said with a bow.

"May your time be fruitful and the souls plead for mercy." the goblin said with a nod before leaving.

Harry turned and led Teddy out of the bank as he put the Baby Phoenix onto the thing he called a nest of hair. Teddy giggled again when he saw the baby Phoenix try and create a nest once again. They made their way through the shops getting clothing and presents for the Potter family and each other. After three hours of shopping, they made their way back to the bank. Harry knew they had to replace everything but he didn't think it would take that long. Not to mention that during that shopping trip Teddy had shifted into a Blue Tiger. So he registered Teddy and him as Animagus'. After a little pressure, he found out that he was a Barghest.

Walking into the bank Harry and Teddy was redirected to Ragnok's office. "Sorry about the delay, Apparently with our inheritances came Animagus forms. so we had to register." Harry said as they made it fully into the office.

"Its fine Lord is Lord Fleamont Potter. Your godfather." Ragnok said looking at Harry.

"I...I forgot you were my Godfather..." Harry said his throat making a protesting noise.

"oh, child," Fleamont said as he got up and walked over and hugged Harry. "Magic put me as your Godfather since your Parents were Squibs, and now they are both gone and so is your godmother... the least we can do is bring you into our home."

"what about our Aunt and Uncle?" Teddy asked curiously.

"they died a couple of years ago," Fleamont said. "Now, do you two have everything? I hope the stores stayed open long enough for you two."

"Everything was about to close as we walked in but once they saw the rings they let us shop," Teddy said as he walked over to Fleamont and Harry.

"Alright, lets head home then." Harry nodded his head clinging to fleamont. the Elder male chuckled and decided to just pick up Harry.

"Lord Potter you can use my floo to leave," Ragnok said giving them all a nod towards the floo.

"Thank you Ragnok," Fleamont said kindly.

"may your enemies fall to your feet with the kiss of lady death Ragnok," Teddy said with a polite bow.

"May your coffers overflow and your clan triple in size young Peverell lord," Ragnok said with a bow.

Teddy smiled as he hurried off and followed Fleamont into the permanent floo connection. Once Teddy was though Fleamont closed the connection. "okay let's get you two settled in a roo-" Harry cut him off with a soft but cute giggle.

"Could we prank everyone?" Harry asked looking up at Fleamont.

"how?" Fleamont asked cautiously.

"me and Teddy laying around the tree in our Animagus forms. Play it off as you got four new creatures instead of two family members and their familiars." Harry supplied.

"oh, that sounds fun can we?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"alright but tomorrow you two are sleeping in beds." Fleamont said with a smile as he led them to the room that held the tree and the presents. "here." he placed Harry down who shifted into his creature form. The big black dog with a white mask and Ram like horns moved around for a moment before laying down Its chain that was hooked up to the metal collar around his neck making rattling noises every time he moved. The baby Phoenix cooed softly before landing on the Barghest and made itself comfortable. "Goodnight you two ill see you in the morning," Fleamont said before leaving. Teddy waited until Fleamont was gone before he placed all of the presents that he and Harry bought under the tree. Once Teddy was sure that it was all the presents he shifted and turned into his Blue Tiger form and curled up. His Kitsune Kit cuddled into his stomach as Teddy curled around it.

The next thing Harry and Teddy both knew there was talking around them. It was more like hushed whispers but they could hear them all the same.

"Prongs why would your father bring them here? arent both of those XXXXX ranked creatures?" a Soft raspy voice asked.

"Oi, we already deal with one of those every full moon remember? And that one is just upstairs so don't let him hear you talking like that." Prongs said The voice was about the same but a different tone. Both of them seemed to be male from just the voice alone.

"He won't mind, he'll be more interested in the creatures in front of the tree" Padfoot whisper shouted.

"Talk like what?" This voice was more feminine that seemed to have a calming effect on both males in the room

"Lily flower! shh, be careful coming in. Dad decided he wanted to scare us this Christmas." Prongs said. The tone was worried but at the same time loving.

"That's a Berghest...and that's a blue tiger?" this voice was male and it sounded like whoever it was, was holding in pain.

"God Moony! you scared the crap out of us!" Padfoot said,

"Where did your father get a Barghest and a Blue Tiger?" Lily Flower asked confused.

"That's just it. I didn't get them they came to me." both of them knew that was Fleamont. "you two up?" Fleamont called out. Both He and Teddy lifted their heads and opened their eyes. The Barghest had emerald green eyes and the Blue tiger had copper almost golden like eyes.

"Oh my god, that's so fucking creepy." Prongs said as he hid a little behind Fleamont.

"Okay, you two I think you scared them enough now." Fleamont scolded.

The Blue tiger's blue tin shifted to a pink tint making the group gasp and huddle close to each other but Fleamont laughed and gave them a pointed look. The Blue tiger was the first to shift. "your no fun Uncle Fleamont! I wanted to make at least one of them faint. I was so close! A couple more shifts of the color and I would have had them passed out!" Teddy complained as he got up off the floor. "wheres Godmum? We didn't get to say hi last night and I feel bad," Teddy said as he stood there holding the Kitsune.

Fleamont chuckled as he looked at Teddy "She will be down in a little Teddy. Harry, Come on now Stop scaring James and his friends."

The Barghest huffed before looking at the Phoenix chick. The phoenix chick hopped onto the Barghest's head before it shifted to look Human. "I do have to say it was fun hearing them freak out a little" Looking at the group he made a little bow making sure the Chick didn't fall off his head. "Harry Amara Peverell, this is my brother Theodore Ignotus Peverell, But we just call him Teddy. We are Lord Peverell." Harry said introducing himself and Teddy.

Fleamont chuckled and looked at James "Harry is my God-son and Teddy over there is your mother's God-son. They have no place to go so they are with us now." Fleamont explained. "Boy's this is my son James," He said motioning to James, "Our resident stray Black dog, Sirius Black," Fleamont said pointing to Sirius who was snickering about the inside joke, "and our Resident book owls. Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans."

"Oh Well," James straightened out his Pajamas and walked forward and offered his hand to both Harry and Teddy."It's a pleasure to meet you, Maybe mum will leave me alone about giving her grandchildren now while I am still in bloody school." James complained.

Harry looked at Teddy who smiled and nodded. Harry used both of his hands to shake James' hand "It's a pleasure to meet you, James. I hope you don't mind that little prank we pulled. I've heard about your pranks at Hogwarts, " Harry said repeatedly shaking James' hand. Every shake he seemed to do made James' hair change color. Harry stopped when James' hair was Gryffindor red.

Teddy took his turn shaking James' hand. "It is a pleasure, I admire your work, Harry and I like to pull pranks too. Maybe we can have a prank war some time?" Teddy asked. Every time Teddy shook James' hand the Potter heir got different colored highlights. Teddy didn't stop until James' had Slytherin green highlighting his now red hair.

Once Teddy let go James smiled and turned around "Well then let's get started passing out presents!" He didn't see Harry and Teddy smirk at each other and shift their bodies to look exactly like James did. Nor did he see that Sirius and Remus were trying to hide their laughter or Lily smiling happily.

It was only ruined by Euphemia walking in and looking at all three 'James' "Alright you three, which one is the real one?"

James blinked at his mother confused. "Mum what are you talking about?"

"Yeah Mum, You should remember you gave birth to three children" Mocked James 2.

"Shesh mum, Looks like your starting to lose it," James 3 said worriedly. This made the original James look at Harry and Teddy only to see that they had changed to look exactly like him, his mind not registering the hair just yet. Instead of making a big deal out of it, he decided he was to play along.

"You should remember Harry and Theodore," James said in an almost disapproving tone.

"How could she forget us, Theodore?" Harry asked in mock sadness.

"We are the good children Harry, It's only common that she pays attention to the trouble maker," Theodore said as if this was a common thing.

"Yes, yes, well at least I am the good looking one, Red hair with green highlights boys?" James said mockingly which made Sirius and Remus bust out laughing.

"Well we were only copying you, James," Harry said teasingly.

"Wait what do you mean!?" James said worried making lily laugh.

"Red hair and green highlights brings out your eyes James~" Teddy cooed

"Mischief is our Magic 'brother' mine," Harry teased.

"Aww come on! change it back!" James complained as he looked at himself in the mirror his father summoned for him.

"Sorry, It happens to have a sticking charm on it for at least 4 hours." James huffed as he crossed his arms glaring at Harry who just had mischief in his eyes.

"I'll get you two back for this," James muttered

Harry and Teddy giggle but they sit down on the couches. "Open up presents everyone Teddy and I brought some with us," Harry said with a smile as he cuddled Teddy with a soft smile.

After nearly half the presents Harry shifted slightly. "I'm going to get refreshments," Euphemia said as she got up. Fleamont chuckled as he got up as well. "I'll go make sure she doesn't overdo herself...like always" Fleamont joked as he followed after his wife.

Once they were gone Harry spoke "I can take it away you know" Harry whispered so only Remus could hear him.

Remus looked at him a little worried and scared Sirius looked up and looked at Remus and then Harry. He nudged James harshly in the ribs making the male listen. "What?" James asked looking at them.

Harry huffed and looked at Remus speaking louder "Do they know?" Remus nodded his head hesitantly Harry nodded his head before getting comfortable. "We can get rid of the Werewolf venom in Remus' system. We would be turning his wolf into his Animagus form. Werewolves are Animagus' that have an illness in them. If they don't have their animagus figured out before they are bitten then it instantly becomes an infected wolf. The Peverell Line can take away illnesses. My Animagus form takes care of Physical Illnesses and I can access that ability out of my animal form. Teddy's Animagus can treat mental illnesses. He can access that power out of his Animagus form. "Harry explained he wasn't sure of where this information was coming from but he was sure it was because of Death.

"So basically you can cure Remus of his fluffy problem and you can cure Sirius of the Black family curse?" James clarified.

"Yes basically, But only if they have the approval," Teddy said.

"Shit I agree!" Sirius said quickly before looking at Remus. "Well Moony?"

"So I won't be a werewolf...but I'll still be a wolf?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Though I can try something and see if it works for you if you would be willing," Harry said looking at Remus.

" Are you going to apply my technique?" Teddy asked confused and a little surprised.

"Yeah, I figured more contact would make it stronger," Harry said looking at Teddy.

"I guess it would apply to this case," Teddy said in a thoughtful tone.

"What would you do?" Remus asked a little concerned.

Harry looked at Teddy amused which caused Teddy to roll his eyes. "With mental illnesses, I need to have the maximum touching needed for whatever Illness, For Sirius over here, it's just going to be one big makeout session for a couple of minutes. Harry wants to try the same thing with you, With Harry, it normally is just touching where ever the illness is, but since it's because you're a werewolf, He'll need to do something different." Teddy explained.

"Well I'm down," Sirius said with a smirk making Teddy blush a little and his hair to turn a dusty pink. "Well aren't you cute"

Harry covered his mouth trying not to laugh as Teddy stood up and walked over and crawled up over Sirius and made the male look at him. "Just...Follow my lead alright?" Teddy said nervously. Sirius smirked but nodded. Teddy shyly leaned in and kissed Sirius. Sirius didn't hesitate to kiss Teddy back as he pulled the male closer to his body. Teddy's hair turned a bright pink but he didn't pull away. After a few seconds, Teddy deepened the kiss holding onto Sirius' shoulders pushing the male back into the couch. Sirius' fingers twitched wanting to touch or hold something but didn't move to do anything. After nearly ten minutes of snogging, Teddy pulled away panting

"Teddy you okay," Harry asked hesitantly.

"Fuck" Sirius whispered with a blush. Teddy shyly got off Sirius who in turn gave a low whine.

"I'm alright Harry, But I need to head to the loo for a moment," Teddy said innocently. Harry rolled his eyes remembering the times where Teddy had hit puberty.

"Alright, I'll figure out what Remus wants to do and make sure Sirius didn't fry his brain."Harry teased making Teddy's hair turn almost purple as he rushed out of the room. Shaking his head with a smile he looked at Sirius "Oi you still alive?" Harry teased as he looked at Sirius,

"Who do I have to ask..." Sirius muttered.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Who do I have to ask for his hand in marriage? Would it be you or him?" Sirius asked seriously. Remus snorted covering his mouth and James busted out laughing.

"It would be me and I won't answer until you prove you aren't going to leave him." Harry seemed to get closer until he was in Sirius' face. "I am quite protective over him you see... I tend to go a little crazy when it comes to Teddy, He's the only reason I am alive most days... so make sure you tread carefully. He's what you consider a Hufflepuff and if you harm him I will show you How much power Peverells have, You may be a black but they are lower than us on the food chain." Hary hissed out glaring at Sirius.

Sirius nodded quickly and Remus cleared his throat. "So about me being a werewolf..." Remus muttered.

Harry seemed to do a one-eighty as he turned and looked at Remus. "What has you so hesitant Remus?" Harry asked kindly.

"What are we going to tell the Ministry?" Remus asked nervously.

"Well, are you registered?" Harry asked curiously

"Yes," Remus said weakly.

"The ministry knows that Peverell's can do this, but they also know that it's finicky and only works half the time. What they don't know is that it works a hundred percent of the time just most werewolves pull out last minute. Does that sooth you?" Harry asked. Remus hesitantly nodded his head. "So your answer?" Harry prompted wanting the male to be verbal about it.

"Yes, I'll do whatever you need me to do," Remus said a little more confident. He failed to notice James and Sirius smiling to each other.

"Alright, So the Last moon was...two days ago? so you're still feeling the effects correct?" Harry asked looking at Remus who nodded. "Good, you'll feel the difference." Harry didn't hesitate to crawl into Remus' lap and kiss the male deeply. Remus flailed a little but ended up putting his hands on Harry's hips. Harry closed his eyes and let his Magic wash over Remus.

_It was like Harry was transported to another plain of existence. Harry looked around and noticed the wolf. "Hey cutie, come here" Harry motioned for the wolf to come towards him. The wolf was badly damaged and it looked like it had been getting hit with something huge repeatedly. "Your poor thing. Do you want to stay here?" The wolf whined and shook its head no, Harry sighed softly and he placed his hand on the sandy brown wolf. **"**_ ** _.namuh eht fo niap eht esae dna gnireffus s'flow eht esae ,uoy dnammoc I htaeD .mrah morf mih tcetorp dna sdnuoh lleh ruoy fo eno otni mih ekaM ,luos sih esae dna egac sih morf flow eht esaeler ,uoy dnammoc I htaeD" _ ** _The wolf howled before disappearing in a cloud of black dust. That dust left behind something much more docile and yet a lot more dangerous. "heh, Only the best for my mate." Harry leaned down and kissed the creature on the forehead before disappearing._

Harry pulled back gasping for breath as he panted. He rested his head on Remus' shoulder as the male rubbed his back. Once he gathered his breath back he sat up with a smirk "Merry Christmas Remus!" He said with a soft smile. The smile on Remus was so wide that Harry swore lit up the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> *Death I command you, release the wolf from his cage and ease his soul, Make him into one of your hell hounds and protect him from harm. Death I command you, ease the wolf's suffering and ease the pain of the human.


End file.
